Fire & Ice
by Rooh.ski
Summary: Two very different pokemon meet in the wild. Will they hit it off or kill each other? PxP M Glaceon x F Vulpix. Multi-chapter.


Note that there is no smut in the first chapter

...

Start of Chapter 1

...

There she is again. I'll just sit here, hide, and hope she leaves before she notices me, opens her mouth, and scorches my ass. I'm not stupid, I'm not going to take my chances with a fire-breathing fox to get a drink. I'd rather live, thank you. My name's Kou, by the way. I'm a glaceon. My family are all glaceons, actually. Mom, Dad, my 3 siblings. The two girls are older than me, my little brother is a couple months younger. I just moved out though; parents said it was time to go find my own mate; make my own way. Sure, why not. So, I've been on my own in a little cave for a couple weeks. This little bitch though, this vulpix, seems to come here to this spring at the neighboring mountain every time I come here, no matter what time of the day. I tried mixing up the times, she still manages to show up.

_'Arceus seems to be trying to get me killed. Just going to hide behind this bush and wait till she leaves.'_

I stayed behind the shrub, about 10 feet from the freshwater spring the vulpix was drinking from. It was downwind of her nose, so as long as I didn't do anything stupid, she wouldn't notice me.

Several seconds later, she raised her head, water dripping down the fur on her chin, and happily trotted off, almost hopping away from the spring. After checking around for any other dangers, I took my drink and headed back the quarter-mile or so to my home.

_"Nothing beats a great drink of cool water." _

_'I'm going to have to go hunt something here in the next few days though, that magikarp the other night I caught is almost gone. I'll eat the rest of it tonight, before it goes bad, and go try my luck in the river tomorrow.'_

And so, I trotted off to my new home. The hike back takes me through a beautiful, natural field of tall, golden waving grains, before reaching the forested base of the mountain. The small forest area is really interesting, especially at night. I'll have to take you guys on a tour through it at some point.

Ya. Here's my home. It's a bit small, but it does stay relatively cool throughout the day. Closest thing to cold I could find around here. Kinda awesome, it's a natural cave in the mountainside. It does get kinda' dark in here during the evening. I usually just go lay out at the entrance during that time, though.

So I chewed on the magikarp carcass that had been sustaining me recently. It was basically just bones now, but it was enough to sustain me for that night. I took one of the rib bones and rolled it around in my mouth, recalling the day's events and wishing I still had it easy: living with my family, being fed and pampered, and spending my energy playing. Eventually, my thoughts turned into dreams as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up well after sunrise, drool running down my chin and the bone in my mouth. I'm pretty elegant and graceful like that...don't judge. I dragged myself up and yawned as I made my way to the river. Midday, and the heat that came with it, was setting in when I finished stumbling over to the stream and plopped my butt down.

I was pretty new at the whole hunting thing, I had been getting my food brought to me until recently. Mom and Dad did the hunting, and I did the eating. Looking back on it, I now have a lot of respect for them and what they did for me. I also don't think I ever want to have kids.

I looked over the river and thought about how I was going to catch a fish. Normally, I'd expect the best way to catch one would be to sink one's claws or fangs into it, but...well, that's a lot harder than it sounds. I uh...tried that method the other day...for hours. The last magikarp I "caught"... well, it… jumped up onto the bank of its own free will.

I grinned, laughing at my own stupidity, and looked through the crystal-clear water, observing the many beautiful different-colored stones that lined the bottom, and the fish that swam over them.

_'I do actually have to catch a fish though. I'm fairly fucked if I don't…'_

_"...This totally isn't gonna' happen."_

I prepared myself, staying as still as possible while raising my paw and extending my claws. After sitting still for a few moments, I made a swipe at a goldeen that passed by. I plunged my paw, aimed directly at the fish's back, into the cool water as fast as I could, expecting the feel of my claws puncturing skin, and anchoring into its flesh.

Instead, I felt water; cold, fishless, disappointing water. As my eyes focused, I found my paw stretched out, midstream, with nothing attached. I sighed audibly and pulled my now soaking wet paw back up, laughing at myself again. Now I had scared off any chance of a meal for a good while.

_"I guess i could just eat some of the seaweed i pulled up."_

Laying down, I put my paw into the river and played with the current. The cool water felt good running between my pads on this hot summer day. Occasionally, small fish would swim by and nibble on the ends of my paw. Its not like i was going to catch them though, so i ignored them or shooed them off. I decided to lay my head down and daydream. Thoughts of snow and the beautiful icy tundras I lived in as a pup played through my mind.

_'Why in the world would my parents move us out here? S'too warm. I swear to Arceus, I'm going to take my shit and...'_

It bit me. Something fucking bit me! Oh shit, it's still on my paw!

_"Oh SHIT! Oh Shit, oh shit, oh shit!"_

I frantically yanked my paw out of the river and immediately noticed something was not right. As my senses focused, I realized there was something attached.

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

I lost my balance, only having three normal-sized legs, and fell over laughing.

_"You're shitting me!"_ I laughed out loud.

I was done hunting. There was...you guessed it, a magikarp trying to eat me. The dumb thing thought I was food. I am both the worst and best fisher of all time. I smiled and relaxed a little bit, before standing up.

With my other paw, I stepped on the fish and pulled my leg out of its mouth, then after thanking it, put the magikarp out of its misery. As I took my meal in my mouth and turned around, I froze in my tracks. There was a familiar vulpix staring at me, giggling.

_"Reery? Vhat da fhuck is iss? Aa yuu sewious Ahceus? Du yuu heit meh?"_

So I stood there, not knowing what to do, almost shaking. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me, I thought to myself. I have to relax and consider my options. What's the best course? Maybe, if I sit here and don't make any aggressive moves, she'll leave me alone.

I stood absolutely still and looked at her, without making eye contact. She moved closer, slowly, step by step by step. I continued to avoid eye contact, showing my submission to her. A few feet away from me, she opened her mouth, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flame growing, coming to life in the back of her throat, before flames engulfed me...

...

End of Chapter 1

...

Thanks for reading! I hope you will enjoy my first endeavor into the world of Pokemon x Pokemon. I'd like to hear from you and see what you think. Tell me what you like and dislike. What you'd like to see more of, and what you'd maybe like to not see so much of. Did you like the atmosphere in this chapter? It's something I focused on.

"What about Loving Sisters and the other crap you've been working on?"

I do plan on finishing LS, I just don't want to halfass it. I'd like to do it right and take my time. It's sitting about an 1/8th of the way done in Google docs as I write this. Everything else is stewing in my mind...or in google docs. I hope to get around to all the ideas I have eventually.


End file.
